wcrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Capi3101/WCRPG Update for March 2, 2015
Greetings, Wingnuts and Citizens! Time for the Weekly WCRPG Update. I have to report a slow week this last week, thanks largely to the weather here in this part of the world; I lost nearly half of my working breaks this past week due to it either being snowy/icy enough for them to close the campus of the University where I work or simply due to it being too cold to walk (I walk to work for the sake of my health on most days and if it's too cold I'll walk around in the old library decks to compensate - it sucks but it's better than nothing). So, as a result I don't have a great deal to report to y'all this week - definitely nothing really exciting. I started out this week by adding red-links for all of the extant adventure hooks for the Elegy campaign on the campaign's main page. I also added a Wikia category specifically for the Elegy campaign and added the existing pages of the campaign to that category. Most of the rest of the week was spent working on the campaign introduction in Elegy Chapter 1.0. On Tuesday, I worked on the initial introductory portion of the page as well as the Campaign Background; those sections are complete at this point. Wednesday was spent working on the Navigation and Encounter Table subsection, which I was also largely able to complete. Thursday I worked on the "How To Use This Guide" section and the section on the revised commodity tables, on which I made a fair degree of progress but which remains unfinished as of this morning. I also made editing corrections throughout the Chapter during the day on Thursday. I rounded out the week on Friday with the addition of some terms that had been generated to the Kilrathi lexicon, an equivalent of 16 additional English word translations. My plan for this week is to go ahead and try to finish up Chapter 1.0. There's still a great deal of work that needs to be done on that particular Chapter, though I hope to have it done before the week is out. I also am still planning on moving into the creation of individual adventure pages and hope I can get started on that this week if I have any kind of luck. I'll definitely be playing make up this week - losing a full half of the time I would ordinarily have used to work on the campaign was definitely unwelcome, and I certainly hope that this week RL is more cooperative... I did want to let y'all know that there has been some development on bringing Denis Loubet on board to work on Elegy's artwork. If y'all have been frequenting the CIC lately, you know that Denis stopped by to talk with the fans on the forums and that he's got a pretty good-sized thread going at this point. I made the initial approach for him to work on the campaign's artwork on that thread and he told me to go ahead and send him an e-mail so we could start hammering out details. I sent him such a message on Friday; I have yet to receive a response to it but I am hopeful that I will hear back from him soon, and shortly thereafter I will be setting up a Kickstarter to fund his work. The big detail I'm trying to hammer out is how much it will cost for him to work on the campaign's cover; that would set the initial funding goal. The amount of his artwork that would wind up in Elegy would be solely dependent on how much funding I could raise (WCRPG being a non-profit fan project and all). I will let y'all know if/when the Kickstarter gets going. I certainly hope that such an effort will take place and will be a success - there are a number of pieces of art I would like to see in the campaign (a family portrait of the entire lak B'yaga family prior to the end of the War, for example) that will probably only make it in there if I can raise the funds, an activity at which historically I've either been really good or really bad... That's all I have for this week; next update between 11-14Z on March 9th. Category:Blog posts